


A Celebratory Note

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-31
Updated: 2009-12-31
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:58:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1987218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	A Celebratory Note

**Title:** A Celebratory Note  
 **Author/Artist:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harry100/profile)[**harry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harry100/) 's prompt #64: Auld Lang Syne  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Length:** 100 x 2  
 **Warnings:** Fluff.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Notes:** *The words Severus sings comes from "Old Long Syne" by James Watson, circa 1711.  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

A Celebratory Note

~

“I do not sing,” Severus grumbled as Harry dragged him over to join the merry group gathered around the piano.

That was a lie. Harry knew Severus had a sublime baritone voice, having it enjoyed it more than once in the shower, but he simply nodded. “Just mouth the words, then.”

Severus snorted, remaining stubbornly silent as they sang songs. When midnight drew near, however, Harry could sense his struggle.

Hermione passed out copies of the words to ‘Auld Lang Syne’ for those who didn't know them, and, once everyone was armed with flutes of champagne, they began to sing.

~

It took a moment for Harry to realise Severus was singing different words. Leaning against him, Harry listened as Severus crooned into his ear, “My heart is ravisht with delight, when thee I think upon; all grief and sorrow takes the flight, and speedily is gone.”*

Smiling, Harry looked up at Severus, who stared back at him intently. They swayed closer until--

“Oi! You’re supposed to wait until midnight!” Ron said, laughing.

Severus separated his lips from Harry’s. “We’re just beginning the year on a celebratory note.”

Harry shivered. It was going to be a great year, he could tell.

~


End file.
